Las frustraciones de Sasuke y Sakura
by RinixosA
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura podrían entender que relacionarse con inanimados no es muy bueno, más cuando al chico de sus vidas lo arrebata alguien mas viva. NO es SasuSaku. Crack.


Lo publiqué en un foro que es casi mi casa (aunque no me la paso ya tanto ekk), y me decidí a publicarlo acá xDDD

NOO es SasuSaku, nevah, nunca, asdf, así que si viniste esperando eso, pues, puedes leer si te interesa, pero no es de esa pareja x'D, es de unas parejas muy raras, y puedo estar orgullosa en decir que soy la primera que hace estas parejas xDDDDD!!

**Advertencia:** BASTANTE crack, y si eres una supah-fan de Sasuke que no soporta algo de burla hacía el, te recomiendo que no lo leas para que no tengas deseos asesinos hacia mi por burlarme de tu adoración .

**Bien, agradezo y/o dedico este fic a:**

ClairOSA Cullen bella, que te quiero de una forma no conyugal porque ambas estamos casadas, gracias, tu me diste la idea de esas parejas y sin eso nunca lo habría podido hacer xD.

Oonigiri feis, porque, me ayudaste con el summary y con el título yOy!!!, gracias :rezar:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto debería ser mio yOy!!!, pero no lo es HM!!!, es de Kishimoto -ama sasukes-Masashi

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó temprano esa mañana dispuesto a hacer su rutina de aseo de cada dia, la perfección costaba y no venía de la nada, por eso siempre tenía que hacer todos sus rituales de belleza, ¿Cómo iba a perder toda la atención que lo rodeaba?

Si, odiaba a sus fangirls fastidiosas (y agradecía que las más fastidiosas hubieran abandonado su fan club), pero toda esa atención que recibía, que lo quisieran, que lo temieran le inflaba el ego a montones, y se sabía que un Uchiha no adoraba nada más que lo consideraran Dios, porque, ¡Prácticamente lo era, ¿no?!

Así que, se dispuso a arreglarse, y no solo como ritual de cada diadia, sino porque ese dia era especial, por fin había conseguido el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía a su _no amor_ (no, no era su amor, ni le gustaba ni nada, simplemente quería besarlo porque los labios de esa persona le gritaban que lo hiciera, y quería tocarlo porque sus otras partes se lo pedían, no por otras razones raras)

Se bañó, se enjuagó las cremas que usaba en la noche para conservar esa piel perfecta, se lavó su cabello y luego se untó todos los productos que podía para que quedara sedoso y bien, luego salió del baño, se vistió con las ropas menos… gays (según su **no** querido compañero de equipo , que decía que su guardarropa solo tenía sus camisas muestra pecho que lo hacían ver como un completo gay) que encontró, se untó el gel que siempre usaba para mantener su peinado y para que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar usó laca (porque el frizz era el peor enemigo de la perfección del cabello)

Se miró al espejo, estaba perfecto –cosa que no era rara, el siempre se veía así-

Y cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, decidió hacer algo que venía haciendo todos los días desde el día que _la_ había encontrado, era prácticamente un ritual.

Así que, cuidando que nadie lo observara, sacó una caja de su mesita de noche, y de esa caja sacó a _alguien_ (si, alguien) que era (y nunca lo admitiría) muy importante para él.

Como siempre, estaba perfecta, las marcas a cada lado de su _rostro_ estaban bien, y su ropa, naranja con negro, divinamente. _Ella _era algo que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar, (y que nunca lo haría), pero, desde que la vio, sola, y con esas marcas, se le asemejó mucho a _alguien_, así que decidió recogerla.

Pero no le bastó con eso, luego de recogerla, le hizo usar la misma ropa que su **no** querido compañero de equipo usaba (la cuál no había robado de Naruto, para nada, no tener de quién vengarse le había dejado tanto tiempo libre, que hasta había aprendido a cocinar y coser, el ocio puede llegar a ser lo peor), y así, se puede decir que la usó como un reemplazo del rubio, pero, ¿podían culparlo?, estaba en su peor momento, había acabado de matar a su hermano (como se dijo anteriormente, sin tener de quién vengarse, se vio sin nada más que hacer), necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba a alguien con él, y cuando la vio, con sus marcas, no pudo evitar recordarle a _él_.

Pero ahora no era sólo eso, si, le importaba mucho más el rubio, y quería estar con él, pero _ella_ había tomado un papel importante en su vida, todos los días le hablaba, todos los días la vestía, la cuidaba, por eso, ese mismo día, se le declararía al rubio, hablarían de todo, y –estaba seguro- lo convencería para que pudieran ser felices, los tres, porque de verdad que no quería abandonarla, pero, si a Naruto no se le hacía conveniente, no iba a tener más opción que no quedarse con ella.

Luego de limpiarla, vestirla, consentirla, decidió hacer algo que era exclusivo para con Naruto… hablar, mucho, de trivialidades, pelear con ella, todas esas cosas que hacían de su relación con el rubio algo especial, es obvio que con ella no era igual, pero ya se había acostumbrado, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes?, hoy hablaré con el idiota más grande, si, aunque no lo creas más grande que tú—reprimió una casi sonrisa—No te preocupes, no te abandonaré –espero- pensó.

—Ya sabes como es el tonto ese, te he hablado bastante de él, es demasiado gentil, y muy generoso, nunca dejaría que me deshiciera de ti, se que podremos ser felices los tres, ustedes dos son tan idiotas, que se llevarán muy bien – de nuevo la casi sonrisa, en serio que ella lo hacía sentirse bien.

Esperó a que ella le contestara, y siguió hablando:

—Si, por eso fue que hoy me entusiasmé más de lo normal, pero, no puedes culparme—Dios, como era posible que hablara tan bien con ella, definitivamente, no quería dejarla – pero, no te asustes, en serio, todo saldrá bien, es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación, ya hablé demasiado contigo, tonta—

Y así, Sasuke Uchiha tomó en sus brazos a su acompañante, decidiendo acompañarla a su habitación. Le tomó el _rostro_ con sus manos, lo acarició, y luego… guardó a su linda **piedra **en la caja donde siempre la dejaba, esperando poder hablar con ella al otro dia.

Nunca se imaginó que ese mineral que había encontrado en la aldea del sonido, le iba a importar tanto después, solo la recogió porque le recordó a _alguien_, pero luego que en serio le importó, apreciaba a su piedra, se preocupaba por ella, y, de verdad esperaba que Naruto los aceptara a ambos, eso sería lo mejor que le podría pasar.

Y no, Sasuke Uchiha no se sentía ni avergonzado, ni mal, ni patético, ni como un loco por estarle hablando a una piedra como si fueran amigos,/novios, o como si la piedra de verdad lo conociera y estuviera viva y supiera todo de él. Para nada, al principio si fue raro, pero ya se había acostumbrado, más, siendo que con la piedra hablaba como si se tratara del rubio.

_______________________________

La vida no era fácil, para nadie, y, Sakura Haruno no era la excepción en este caso. Puede que no lo tuviera tan difícil como sus compañeros de equipo, pero, si había algo que siempre la hizo sufrir fue su vida sentimental, fue abierta con sus sentimientos la primera vez que se enamoró, y ahora, que ya no siente lo mismo por esa persona, pero si por otra, no puede evitar sentir miedo por lo que esa persona piense de ella, o le diga…

—Yo se que piensas que todo lo que hice fue exclusivamente por él, que entrené tanto para que volviera a la aldea y poder estar con él. Pero no es así, para nada. —

—Es obvio que lo quiero, es obvio que en parte mis ganas de traerlo eran por él, pero no completamente, aunque no lo creas, lo hice por **TI** también—

—Odiaba ver como te matabas sólo, como te esforzabas al extremo solo por traerlo, me sentía mal, impotente, como que nunca podría ayudarte, que nunca podría ser útil—

—Aunque no quieras creerlo, entrené por ti también, por ayudarte a traerlo, por estar contigo. Se que talvez no lo merezca, era una inútil, te trataba muy mal, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por mi, sólo tenía ojos para él… y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, porque me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, y aunque él volvió, no sentí lo mismo, eso solo lo siento cuando te veo, todo cambio, ahora al que veo como amigo es a él, no a ti, y a ti es al que quiero como algo más, no a él. Por eso te digo todo esto Naruto, por eso me estoy sincerando contigo, te quiero muchísimo, no creo que eres un inútil, creo que eres de lo mejor, creo que eres excepcional, por eso, quiero otra oportunidad, quiero una cita, quiero algo contigo, … ¿saldrías conmigo, y no en una cita de amigos, sino como algo real?...—

Terminando de decir todo esto, suspiró, esperaba que le gustara al _hombre_ que tenía al frente.

— ¿Qué tal estuve?, ¿crees que bien? ¿O fue algo melodramático?, porque así creo que fue, pero, dijiste que fuera sincera, y eso es todo lo que pienso, en verdad—

— ¿Crees que logre impresionarlo? ¿Crees que me hará caso?, se que no me lo merezco, o por lo menos debo esforzarme más, pero, de verdad, quiero que él me haga caso, quiero estar con él—

— Aunque, no creo que el pobre esté tan desesperado, que sería capaz de salir con alguien que habla con un árbol, eso si que es ridículo—

Siguió hablando Sakura, mientras daba un suspiro de resignación ¿Cómo pudo llegar al extremo de ser tan patética y de estar tan nerviosa por hablar con Naruto, que tenía que practicar con un árbol –vestido como su amigo/amor—para poder tener el valor de decirle todo lo que sentía por él?¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Y, lo peor era que, le hablaba al árbol, como si fueran amigos, y para ser más patética aún, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con él, y, hasta le gustaba y le hacía sentir relajada hablar con _él._ Pero, eso se iba a acabar ese mismo día, estaba lista, se le confesaría a Naruto, él Ninja rubio le diría que la quería igual, serían novios, y tendría al **verdadero **Naruto, no a una tonta copia que ella misma había hecho… con un árbol (llegando al extremo de robarle uno de sus trajes al rubio, y una bandana a su maestra), definitivamente… patética.

_____________________________________

Y, mientras que sus admiradores estaban pensando cuál era la mejor manera de hacer la _movida _con él (cosa que ni se imaginaba), el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto, se encontraba entrenando con Kiba, el chico perro y él tuvieron un mal comienzo, pero ahora eran grandes amigos, y , ya que su personalidad era tan parecida, nunca se aburrían y la pasaban bien, y mientras que eso pasaba, Hinata Hyuuga (otra admiradora secreta del rubio), los veía con concentración.

No había nada mejor para ella que ver a su querido Naruto-kun entrenando, destilaba energía, pasión, adoraba verlo así, estaban usando _taijutsu _únicamente, medio entrenamiento, medio pelea por diversión.

Al rubio se le notaba lo mucho que le gustaba ser Ninja y pelear , se le veía en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cara, todo deslumbraba, definitivamente, quería demasiado al rubio, y nunca se arrepentiría de seguirlo (como su fuera su sombra), todos estos años.

Pero que no se arrepintiera, no significaba que no estuviera cansada de la situación, quería caminar junto al rubio, quería estar con él, quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería, cuando estaría dispuesta a dar por él, cuanto lo apoyaba…

Así, que, tomó una decisión, iba a dejar de esconderse, de estar detrás de él, de esperar a que la volteara a ver, no, iba a ser fuerte, a luchar por él, le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por él, y no solo se lo iba a decir, se lo iba a demostrar, le iba a demostrar a su querido Naruto-kun, que ella no era ninguna tonta, ni rara, que era una gran Ninja, y una gran mujer que podía estar a su lado.

Así que, aprovechando que se encontraba cerca de él, decidió esperar a que terminara de entrenar, si, había dicho que iba a ser más fuerte, pero eso no quería decir que iba a ser maleducada e iba a interrumpirle la práctica a su amigo y a su amor.

Siguió mirándolos luchar, estaban parejos, pero el rubio tenía más de técnica, y había logrado asestar más puños, y, no solo hablaban, también estaban sus comentarios e insultos (amistosos, eso si), la chica podía quedarse viéndolos por mucho tiempo, era paciente, podía esperar…

Pero, lamentablemente, otros dos ninjas y compañeros de equipo de su adoración, eran de todo menos pacientes, habían llegado a donde estaba el rubio con Kiba, y, sin importarles que estaban en medio de una pelea, llegaron a hablarle al rubio… de sus sentimientos hacia él ¿Es que ese día era el día "Confesémonos a Naruto"?, por Dios, solo faltaban Sai y Gaara haciendo fila.

Algo intimidada, decidió acercarse, ya se había prometido que ese mismo día iba a confesarse, y no iba a echarse atrás solo por el vengador y la pelirrosa.

Se escuchaban gritos, insultos, todas esas cosas, al parecer, la llegada de esos dos había agitado todo, más que las 4 personas enfrascadas en la pelea tenían personalidades bastante fuertes.

—Bastardo ¿qué diablos haces interrumpiendo el entrenamiento entre Kiba y yo? – Escuchó decir Hinata al rubio— Te recuerdo que te invité y lo rechazaste—

Te recuerdo que tu no me mandas y puedo hacer lo que quiera, idiota— respondió el Uchiha, algo molesto — Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, sabes que si no fuera así ni me habría molestado en venir—

Naruto lo pensó, y eso era verdad, si lo que quería decirle Sasuke no fuera importante, estaba seguro que seguiría con su entrenamiento normal.

Está bien bastardo, te escucho— dijo el rubio, y luego recordó a la otra persona que lo había interrumpido— Sakura-chan ¿Y tu que haces aquí? — preguntó curioso.

Yo… necesito hablar contigo también, es algo importante y urgente, en serio que no puede pasar de hoy ¿podemos hablar ya? — habló Sakura, suplicante.

Claro Sakura-chan —respondió el rubio alegre— pero yo iba a hablar con…

Conmigo — interrumpió el vengador— Yo le dije primero Sakura, él va a hablar primero conmigo— Espetó serio y con fuerza.

Lo que necesito hablar con Naruto es muy importante Sasuke-kun, estoy seguro que lo tuyo puede esperar, lo mío no — respondió Sakura de la misma manera.

Si es más o menos importante que lo tuyo, no me importa, yo le dije PRIMERO, y va a hablar conmigo, ¿entiendes? — contraatacó Sasuke, con más rabia y fuerza que antes.

No me importa que le hubieras dicho antes, yo llegué aquí primero, y si no hubiera sido por mi ni encontrabas a Naruto, Sasuke —todos se sorprendieron al oír que omitió el kun— yo hablaré primero—

Y así, los dos rivales (sin saberlo todavía) en el amor comenzaron una batalla verbal, eso si, no de las que el Uchiha tenía con Naruto, claro que no, una menos vulgar, sin groserías pero llena de frases ácidas que querían ofender al otro. Naruto no se lo podía creer, ¿Sasuke y Sakura peleando por quién hablaba primero con él? Era algo tan surrealista que no se lo creía y que sentía debía pararlo.

Chicos—titubeó, cuando ambos lo miraron expectantes — yo… puedo hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo ¡De veras! —

¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! —gritaron ambos— ¡Necesitamos hablar a solas contigo!

Yo…, no se con cuál de los dos hablar primero—respondió, quedamente, no quería resultar golpeado o algo por ambos.

Lo sabemos, porque eres un idiota y te cuesta elegir, así que, si nos disculpas, seguiremos en lo que estábamos, y hasta que no sepas con quién vas a hablar ¡NO NOS INTERRUMPAS! —Habló Sakura, y Sasuke parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona habría hecho… huir de ahí como cobarde (cosa que Kiba hizo a los dos segundos de haber comenzado la tonta pelea) y esperar que ambos se tranquilizaran para hablar con ellos, siempre podían encontrarlo en su casa, ellos lo sabían.

Cuando se estaba yendo, notó a Hinata. La chica estaba sentada en una piedra, viendo con estupefacción y algo de pena la pelea tan tonta que tenían la pelirrosa y el Uchiha, así que, siendo el chico tan alegre y amigable que es, decidió saludarla.

Hola Hinata, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte — habló contento el rubio, olvidándose de la tonta discusión que se estaba presentando — ¿Qué hacías por acá? —

La chica se sorprendió, no había llegar al rubio, y lo perdió de vista cuando se puso a ver la pelea, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, pero ya no más tartamudeos y cosas de niña boba, iba a ser una mujer, iba a actuar.

Naruto-kun, se que tienes a más gente detrás de ti, se que comparada con ellos no soy nada, pero, hoy, quiero decirte toda la verdad, todo lo que siento, quiero decirte que… —Estaba dispuesta a soltarlo TODO, su amor por él, desde cuando lo tenía, todo lo que pensaba, TODO, pero el rubio habló y la dejó matada, ¿cómo no podría quererlo?.

Hinata, ¡Tu siempre le das tantas vueltas a todo!, por Dios chica, no seas tan tímida, no tienes porque serlo, eres bonita, inteligente, y aunque no lo creas, buena kunoichi, has mejorado bastante, no tienes que sentirte menos que nadie, más que todo conmigo, ¡Mírame!, al principio nadie me tenía en cuenta, y ahora tengo mucha gente que me necesita y que me respeta, y eso pasó contigo, así que ¿qué te parece que para celebrar que seas tan buena kunoichi, y como, para dejar atrás esa historia de timidez , te invito a comer ramen?... bueno, si no quieres ramen no importa, puede ser un helado, o lo que quieras , ¿me aceptarías la invitación? —

Y con eso Hinata no pudo más sino quedarse completamente roja, y casi, casi se desmaya (por eso no pudo decirle nada de lo que iba a decir), ¿quién iba a pensar que iba a conseguir esa cita tan anhelada con el rubio? Debía estar en el cielo.

Claro que acepto, Naruto-kun— dijo sin más la chica, sin tartamudeos, no tan tranquila, pero si segura de si misma, el rubio iba a ver que ella sería perfecta para él.

Y mientras los dos tórtolos anteriores se disponían a tener su primera cita, los dos que estaban peleando por quién hablaba con el rubio, se aburrieron y comenzaron a buscarlo, y cuando lo vieron con Hinata, se sintieron como unos estúpidos.

Cómo se les ocurría enfrascarse en esa pelea idiota cuando Naruto estaba dispuesto a hablar con ellos, y ahora iba a quién sabe donde… con Hinata, el karma puede ser lo peor.

Bien, Naruto se fue con Hinata, y nos quedamos solos— habló Sakura— ¿Vas a buscar a Naruto para hablar con él? —le preguntó al Uchiha.

Hn, no vale la pena—Dijo resignado

¿Sabes?, odio admitirlo, pero esos dos se ven bien juntos— Señaló Sakura , viéndolos caminar.

Hn, lo mismo decían de nosotros dos—Replicó Sasuke, como queriendo decir que eso no importaba.

¿Pues… podríamos intentarlo, no? — Habló Sakura, con mucha duda y diciendo la pregunta al aire.

Sasuke y Sakura lo pensaron un poco, ellos dos, tomados de la mano, mirándose amorosamente y luego, ¿besándose?

Nah, no, para nada, ya sabemos que … NO— respondió el Uchiha, algo shockeado por la horrible imagen mental.

No, no, además que ya pasé por ese proceso de enamoramiento hacia ti, no quiero volver — Espetó la chica— Mejor vuelvo con árbol , para practicar con él.

¿Eh? — Preguntó el Uchiha, ¿la había escuchado decir árbol? .

Con nadie— rio nerviosa— .adios! — Y así, la kunoichi se fue a su casa.

Creo que yo iré con piedra, debe estar preocupada por mi, y tengo mucho que contarle— Habló con si mismo, ya que Sakura se acababa de ir.

Y así, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se dieron cuenta que tener de amigos a objetos inanimados no era _tan_ malo, eso si nada mejor que el original, pero lamentablemente, ya estaba con otra chica, chica a la que nunca tomaron como rival y que siempre parecía estar un paso detrás de todo, pero, ¿Qué podían hacer?, el karma jode a todo el mundo.

Bueh, por lo menos tenían el consuelo de que con la piedra o el árbol no tenían que gastar fortunas en ramen…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Vale la pena?

En mi defensa puedo decir que el SasuPiedra ya tiene hasta FC en el foro que digo (.com :propaganda:U ) y unas 5-6 seguidoras, que si Sasuke no se queda con Naruto, que se quede con su piedra.

Si dejan un review con quejas/reclamos/random se los agradeceré.

**RinixosA**


End file.
